Books, magazines, and other similar media content are increasingly being delivered and consumed in electronic format, rather than on traditional paper or other physical media. In particular, the electronic formats are increasingly being consumed on handheld electronic devices. Often, a reader's experience is dependent on the reading conditions and the intent of the reader. For example, a reader may have a bedtime reading ritual to aid in transitioning the reader to sleep. Each individual reader brings a unique reading routine (style and intent of the reader) to each reading session.